


if i go right to meet you

by decidueye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koutarou slammed his palms against the table, pushing the chair back as he got to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Akaashi's jaw drop, his grip on the mug he was holding tightening as realisation dawned. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"Is anyone in this Starbucks gay!?" he called, hands moving expectantly to his hips as all heads turned towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i go right to meet you

"I'm serious, Akaashi! It's becoming a real problem."

Koutarou sat across from Akaashi in the window of the Starbucks, his chin in his hands. Akaashi surveyed him calmly over the rim of his coffee cup, and Bokuto huffed out a heavy sigh. It was clear Akaashi didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"It hasn't been that long since you got laid, Bokuto-san, and I'm sure you can find someone else to wingman for you while I have exams..."

"That's not what I mean," Koutarou argued. Sure, sexual frustration was one thing, and he could take care of that by himself if he really needed to, but, "I want to <i>meet</i> someone, Akaashi. I want to get to know them. Intimately. Flowers and coffee and all that shit."

"Ah," Akaashi replied, finally understanding. He was always slow on the uptake with these things - Koutarou had been talking to some of the people at Toudai's LGBT society and he was pretty sure the term 'aromantic' applied to him, but he'd never been one for labels and Koutarou never felt like bringing it up. "You can't do that at the society?"

"I could, but...everyone's pretty much already dated each other there, and there's way too much drama," Koutarou shuddered, "I don't wanna get involved in that."

Akaashi shrugged, "Then...do it the way everyone else does. Talk to people. Here, or at the library, if you can ever be bothered to go."

Choosing to ignore the casual dig at his study habits, Koutarou groaned loudly. Someone at a nearby table glanced their way, and Akaashi kicked him in the shin, self-conscious.

"Of course, because it's so easy to just go up to a dude and start flirting with them."

"You managed just fine when we met."

"And you weren't interested! I've learned since then. Straight guys just don't want to be flirted with, and it's pretty much impossible to tell whether someone's keen. Everything's so subtle and sneaky these days, it sucks. I suck at this."

Koutarou sank further onto the table, resting his head on the hard surface and peering up at Akaashi, who watched him, unimpressed. Akaashi had been stressed recently - too many deadlines piled up in the same week - and Koutarou was starting to realise he wasn't going to get the sympathy he'd been aiming for. He didn't want solutions to his problem; like he hadn't thought of them all already. Akaashi sighed.

"I still don't see why you can't just ask."

That was it. Koutarou shot up in his seat, shooting Akaashi a defiant look. If he wasn't allowed to wallow in self pity, he'd have to take action. That was what Akaashi was telling him to do, after all... He slammed his palms against the table, pushing the chair back as he got to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Akaashi's jaw drop, his grip on the mug he was holding tightening as realisation dawned. Koutarou took a deep breath.

"Is anyone in this Starbucks gay!?" he called, hands moving expectantly to his hips as all heads turned towards him.

There was a long pause. Akaashi slammed his head down on the table in despair, coffee forgotten beside him. Someone coughed, and two girls, who had been huddled together in a corner booth, raised shaky, confused hands.

"No good," Koutarou told them, and they offered him a sympathetic shrug. He looked around the room one more time, shoulders beginning to sag in defeat until his eyes drifted towards the counter, locking on the barista who stood behind the till, one hand in the register and the other in the air.

Koutarou took in wide, confused eyes and a lopsided smile. The fingers he was waggling were long and nimble, matching the rest of his build - about Koutarou's own height, and he clearly worked out, though probably not as much as Koutarou did. His hair was a mess, one side flopping over his face and the other sticking up at odd angles, but it looked soft, and maybe Koutarou as more sexually frustrated than he thought, because he found himself wondering what it would be like to run his hands through it. He marched purposefully towards the counter, pushing past the customer who'd been about to pay for their drink, and grabbed a napkin.

"Kuroo," he said, focusing on the badge over Kuroo's apron as he dug around in the pockets of his jeans for a pen. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, lowering his hands to grip the counter, and Koutarou could see him bite his lip. Damn, he'd lucked out here. Maybe Akaashi was right. He bent over the napkin, scribbling down his number and a quick doodle of an owl - that was cute, right? "You should call me."

"Right..." Kuroo drawled, his voice vibrating slightly as he slowly pulled the napkin towards him, shoving it into the pocket of his apron. Further down the line, someone hastily covered a laugh, and Kuroo bit his lip again - clearly trying not to do the same.

_Oh God._

Koutarou took a step back, finally beginning to register what he'd just done. Blood rushed to his face, and his ears were burning. In front of him, Kuroo was still offering him a bemused smile. The barista next to him gave him a pointed nudge, grinning, and Kuroo slapped him lightly around the head. "Shut up, Yaku," Koutarou heard, and then he was gone.

"Right, bye!" he called as he pushed through the door, not stopping to look back. He kept walking until he reached the end of the street, and then leant against the wall, pulling at his hair and groaning until Akaashi caught up to him. He must have seemed bad, because Akaashi offered him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, mouth set in a grim line when Koutarou finally lifted his head to look at him.

"Why did you let me do that?" he asked, and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I could have stopped you."

He was right, but Koutarou didn't want to know that. He groaned again, still flushed with mortification, and started walking towards the park.

"I'm never drinking coffee again," Koutarou declared as Akaashi trailed after him, humming to acknowledge Koutarou's words, "I'm serious, Akaashi. Don't let me go to a coffee shop ever again. In fact, don't let me out in public. I'm an embarrassment, holy shit."

When they arrived at the park Koutarou threw himself onto a bench, head in his hands as Akaashi wandered off to find a vending machine. He came back with a bottle of water for himself and a grape soda for Koutarou - a rare treat considering he'd sworn himself off sugar a few months back.

"Am I that bad?" Koutarou asked, and Akaashi shrugged, sitting down beside him and patting his knee. Koutarou sighed.

They sat in silence for a while, Koutarou shooting Akaashi sideways glances while Akaashi looked straight ahead, focusing on the kids playing football in front of them. It made Koutarou restless, but he didn't feel up to doing anything right now, sipping at his soda with a heavy sigh.

"I mean, it wasn't terrible, right?" he asked, seeking comfort. Akaashi grimaced.

"It certainly could have gone better," he began, and Koutarou's expression must have been truly frightening, because he was quick to continue. "You didn't stick around to see if he was interested, for example. I think you did a better job with me."

"How could he have been?" Koutarou finished his soda, crumpling the can in his hands, "would you be interested in a complete stranger who yelled at you in a coffee shop?"

"Definitely not," Akaashi conceded, "but I'm not him, you know. He seemed pretty charmed when I left."

"Really?" Koutarou asked, perking up for a few brief seconds before slumping again. "He hasn't texted though. Man, this sucks. I suck."

"...and we're back here again," Akaashi stood up from the bench, pulling Koutarou to his feet. He took a firm grip on his shoulder, careful to make eye contact. "Look, if he's not interested, it's...his loss, or whatever. You'll find someone who appreciates you for the ridiculous person you are, I'm sure."

It wasn't much comfort, but Koutarou offered Akaashi a weak smile anyway. He needed to study, and Koutarou didn't want him staying with him just because of this.

"Sorry, Bokuto..." Akaashi said, hefting his bag over his shoulder and setting off home. Koutarou turned away, hands in his pockets, not ready to go yet.

He walked around the park for a while, lost in his own thoughts, and he didn't notice his phone buzzing until he went to check the timetable for a bus home. There was one message from an unknown number, and Koutarou braced himself for spam when he opened it.

_Dude...u didnt even give me ur name..._

**Author's Note:**

> this was silly, i am silly. be silly with me on [tumblr](http://queerkeiji.tumblr.com/).


End file.
